


Somehow Somewhere Sometime

by marlen



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlen/pseuds/marlen
Summary: I had to think of Phryne and Jack while listening the song.FanVid.





	Somehow Somewhere Sometime

**Author's Note:**

> I Love Max Raabe, he is the best!  
> The cover is sung by him in the style of the 20s-30s


End file.
